Vengeance is Bittersweet
by Skylo
Summary: Yaoi. Shotacon. Nuff said. Enjoy.


Vengeance is Bittersweet

WARNING: Yaoi, shotacon, rape, slight bondage, kinky shit

PAIRING: KirbyxMeta Knight, enemy relationship

RATING: R

They were supposed to be enemies. They were supposed to hate each other, to fight each other, to stop each other at any cost. But lately, it seems, nothing is as it's supposed to be.

Kirby wasn't the brightest of creatures. He was always there to help, without thinking of the consequences, and his first reaction to an enemy was to swallow it. Still, there was a pureness to him that was remarkable, even to his enemy's eyes.

Meta Knight had been watching him for some time now. Really, he was a minimal threat. Then again, he always had a habit of underestimating his opponents.

He'd long since given up on getting in his way; he didn't have anything that Meta Knight was interested in, nor was he hurting his allies. And when they weren't fighting, Kirby had a...sweetness to him. Meta Knight found him fascinating in a way. It gave him a dark desire to corrupt him, to break his spirit and his innocence. He wanted to see him pay for all the times he'd interfered, but not with his life. No, something much worse, something that would mark him forever and remind him every day of who he'd messed with.

That is what true vengeance is about.

He trailed him for a couple days, waiting for him to be alone. It wasn't easy; Kirby was a popular guy. But finally, one day, Kirby went on a walk by himself. Meta Knight chuckled evilly.

"Big mistake for you, Kirby," he said.

Kirby was frolicking in a field of dandelions, the sun setting behind him. The sight would've been touching to anyone else, but to Meta Knight it just meant less cover. At first he thought his dark colors would give him away for sure, but Kirby was turned away from him, and he was too busy stuffing flowers in his mouth to look up as Meta Knight landed softly behind him. Meta Knight grinned beneath his mask, creeping up slowly. Kirby was making it itoo easy/i.

He pounced on him, and Kirby cried out and squirmed in vain as Meta Knight tied him up like a pig. It had been wise to bring rope—it seemed Kirby would not go down without a fight. He chuckled.

"I like the spirit in you, child. It'll make this more enjoyable for me."

Kirby glared up at him.

"Poy! Poy poyo!"

"Oh, what am I going to do to you? I should think you'll figure it out soon enough..." he leaned in really close, lowering his voice to a seductive whisper. "Or maybe not..you're not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box."

Kirby gave him a confused look, but it soon disappeared as Meta Knight reached down and groped him right between the legs. Tears came to his eyes as Meta Knight began rubbing him up and down, and he laughed.

"You know, you look awfully cute like that. Can you cry some more?"

Kirby's gaze hardened, although he was still blushing furiously.

"Poyo! Poyo poy-o!"

Meta Knight applied more pressure with his hand, and the glare dropped right off his face.

"Ahh..hah..."

Meta Knight grinned wickedly.

"You see? There is no resisting me! Your desires betray you! The only thing you can do now is submit to me..and then perhaps I will give you release. But you'll have to ibeg/i for it. I won't let you reach climax until I'm satisfied with your groveling."

Kirby had no idea what he meant, but the one thing he did know was he wanted imore/i. He moaned as Meta Knight resumed stroking him, frustrated that he was right. There was nothing he could do. His body wouldn't listen to him. He wanted to kick, to cry for help, but he couldn't. It was as if he'd put a magic spell on him, and there was no way of getting free.

Meta Knight slipped something out from his cape, and he didn't know what it was until pain suddenly struck his lower region. Meta Knight had taken out a whip, and was lashing him repeatedly. Tears streamed down his face, and he screamed each time Meta Knight brought the whip down on him. He chuckled.

"There, now you're crying," he sneered, storing the whip back in his cape. Kirby sobbed.

"Poyyyy!"

"Oh, don't worry, the fun isn't over yet."

He pressed his hand to Kirby's privates again, making him yelp. Soon enough, he was moaning again, wriggling as much as his restraints would allow. Suddenly, it stopped. Kirby looked down, fearful of getting the whip again, when he saw that Meta Knight was just standing there, hand hovering over Kirby's painful erection, smirking like the devil himself. He whimpered and kicked his feet, desperate to feel Meta Knight's hand on him again. Meta Knight shook his head mockingly, and waved a finger at him.

"Not until you beg for it, my child. Beg for it."

Kirby didn't have much shame at this point, and obeyed, mewling and squirming and trying so hard to inch towards Meta Knight's hand.

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?"

Kirby frowned and whimpered again, growing impatient. Meta Knight chuckled and lowered his hand, drawing a cry from Kirby.

"You're so cute. I think I'll take pity on you for now. But–"

He whisked his cape back, revealing his own erection. Kirby gasped.

"I'm afraid it can't continued like this, or I may have a fit."

Kirby couldn't see what was going on, but soon, he felt something pressing inside of him. He cried out, tears still streaming down his face, and Meta Knight laughed.

"Don't worry, soon, it'll start to feel good. Maybe."

"Poyyyy.." Kirby whined, struggling to move himself away, and failing. Meta Knight pushed in and out of him quickly, and he barely had time to react as an unexpected rush of pleasure tore through his body. He moaned loudly, making Meta Knight chuckle at his expression. He thrust again, hard.

"Ahh! Hah..."

His face was cherry-red, and he panted uncontrollably.

"You're so tight, Kirby..." Meta Knight snickered. Kirby just whined in response. He pushed into him again and again, and Kirby wailed at each thrust.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!"

Soon enough, Meta Knight came inside him, warmth filling up his insides, and the feeling made Kirby come too. He collapsed, his body spent, and Meta Knight pulled out and went to stand beside him. Kirby looked up at him with bleary vision, his consciousness slipping away every second. Meta Knight lifted his mask slightly, so as not to show his eyes, and kissed him hotly, sticking his tongue in his mouth and sucking on his lip. It was a dirty trick on his part, leaving Kirby confused and at the same time giving himself one last hurrah. He pushed his mask back down and stepped away, then something occurred to him.

"I wonder what you're friends will think about this..."

He grabbed Kirby by the hand and spread his wings, flying in the direction of the nearest town. Kirby knew just about everybody in that area. Meta Knight landed right in the center and deposited him onto the ground. Several innocent passerby gasped. It wasn't hard to guess what had happened; Kirby's face was still red and his breathing was heavy, not to mention the white fluid dripping off of him. When enough people had gathered to stare, Meta Knight spoke.

"Look at your mighty hero now! He's succumbed to his worldly pleasures!" he cried, gesturing grandly. "You should be thanking me, for I have shown you your so-called-hero's true colors!"

A woman was staring with wide eyes, and as Meta Knight turned to leave, she pointed a finger at him.

"You did this to him?!"

Meta Knight just glanced back at her and winked. The woman fainted.

Kirby was too far gone to register the suspicious whispers of the townspeople or notice that several were urgently pushing their children back inside. He couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed, or ashamed, all he could focus on was Meta Knight, flying away. He closed his eyes, and the last thought to cross his mind before he fell asleep was if something like that would happen again.

He sure hoped so.

**A/N: A lot of people see them as enemies. I don't. Whatever. This is experimental.**

**Haters, please leave a message after the bleep.**

**"F-" _BLEEP _"YOU."**


End file.
